Missing You
by thementalist2
Summary: Greg Sanders has been able to keep his feelings for Morgan a secret. But when she gets kidnapped, he can't hide his feelings any longer. Leroy Gibbs is in love with his Forensic Scientist, Abby. But what happens when she is kidnapped by the same person who took Morgan? CSI, NCIS, and Person of Interest crossover. Rated M for adult themes in Ch. 4, and sexual scenes in Ch. 7.


**A CSI from Vegas and an NCIS scientist are kidnapped. But then the Person of Interest gets involved and loses one of their own. Can the teams work together to save them? Or will someone have to make the ultimate sacrifice?**

**I don't own any of these shows, CBS has that pleasure. **

**Prologue: **

_Las Vegas CSI Morgan Brody looked around at her unfamiliar room. There was a bed and a small bathroom and nothing else. She kept hoping that her boyfriend & co-worker Greg Sanders would come to rescue her. But as the minutes turned into hours, Morgan was losing all hope of being rescued. She hadn't found anything sharp to cut her zip-ties apart. She was starting to become weaker by the minute because she hadn't had any water for almost 12 hours and she hadn't eaten any food since yesterday's breakfast. A masked man entered the room with a video camera and began recording._

"_Say goodbye to Romeo, Juliet, because you'll never see him again."_

"_You'll never get away with this! My friends are tracking you right now and then you'll be in jail for the rest of your life."_

"_I don't think so, Juliet. You will be having some company soon."_

_The last thing Morgan felt before she blacked out was the prick of a needle in her neck._

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Two Days Earlier (Las Vegas):

Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, and Julie "Finn" Finlay were standing in the break room having coffee when Morgan walked into the room holding hands with Greg.

"Since when did you two lovebirds start dating?" Finn asked.

"A week ago," Morgan said.

"Russell is going to kill you both if he finds out you're dating," Sara replied.

"I'm what?" said another voice. Morgan turned around and came face-to-face with her Supervisor.

"Umm… nothing," Morgan said.

"Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody, we're going to have a little talk in my office, now," Russell said.

Morgan knew that she was in trouble by the tone in her boss's voice. She quietly followed Russell to his office and sat down in a chair.

"So, Morgan, what did Sara mean when she said that I'm going to kill you both?" the Supervisor asked.

"We were discussing what would happen if you found out that two co-workers from the same shift were dating," Morgan said.

"And also, that was not the reason I called you both in. You violated a very important rule."

"What did we violate?" Greg asked.

"The co-workers from the same shift dating rule," Russell said. "How long have you been breaking the rule?"

"A week," Greg replied. "We're sorry, Russell. That was the first time we showed signs of dating in the lab. We only held hands when we walked into the building and to the break room."

"Hmm. Since this hasn't been going on very long, I'm letting you both off with a short punishment. You both are suspended until tomorrow night, you may go home," the Supervisor said. "Also, Morgan, I will be informing your dad of this."

Morgan and Greg left the office without another word. She stormed past the break room, glaring at Sara the whole time.

"What did I do? You're glaring at me like I did something wrong," Sara said.

"You did," Morgan snapped. "Thanks to you, I was called into Russell's office, am suspended until tomorrow night, and then Russell is going to tell my dad. My dad is going to kill me for this."

"I'm sorry!" Sara said. "I was only saying the consequences!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sara. Also, thanks to you, you also got Greg suspended!"

Morgan stomped off to her locker to get her badge, cell phone, and gun. Greg followed her, but then yelled at Sara.

"Thanks for getting me suspended," Greg snapped, glaring at her. He headed to his locker and grabbed his phone and badge.

"Hey Morgan," Greg asked once they were outside, "You want to come to my place? Russell can't kill us there."

"Sounds great," she said. He drove Morgan to his house and they had a pizza dinner.

The next day:

D.B. arrived at the latest crime scene: A woman found strangled to death inside her home. Doc Robbins, the coroner, was waiting for the body to be loaded into the van to be taken back to HQ, so he played _Flappy Bird _on his IPhone. Nick Stokes took pictures of the woman's body. Sara and Finn interviewed the woman's husband. Greg analyzed the garage and car. Henry Andrews took pictures of the blood splatters around the body. David Hodges and Morgan analyzed the pictures that Greg has taken. Jim Brass questioned the neighbors. However, sitting in a car down the street from the crime scene, is a masked figure. He took pictures of D.B, the team, and the scene with an IPhone. The figure then bugged Morgan's phone. Now, he can read every text, email, and contact, hear every call, and read personal info. An hour later, the team has finished taking pictures and is packing up their items. The masked figure found Morgan's contact list and copied the team's phone numbers into his phone. The perpetrator has also found Morgan's personal info in her contact list. Once the team starts driving away, the figure followed Morgan to the LVCL. He charged his phone, but continued to take pictures. He got out of his car and headed down to a café to have breakfast. Once he ate, he drove to Morgan's street and parked across from her house. The figure soon after fell asleep until the next day. His phone chirped, telling him to wake up. He saw Morgan inside her house. He took several more pictures and realized that it's Monday. He needed to get to work in 45 minutes. The unknown person is a paramedic and needed to start driving the ambulance around Las Vegas. He quickly headed to his house and gets dressed for work. Soon, he is working at the same location as Morgan. The CSI headed towards the ambulance. The person got out of the vehicle and went over to meet Morgan.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked.

"I need to borrow a pair of scissors. My friends are using theirs. Do you mind if I borrow a pair?" Morgan replied.

"Not at all, miss," he said. "I just realized something. I left the key to unlock the door with the others. Be just a minute."

"Morgan!" Greg said. "What do you think you're doing? You weren't supposed to leave the scene!"

"I needed scissors. Nobody would let me borrow theirs. Plus, I told D.B. that I was coming over here," she responded.

"Well, now you're not. I told D.B. that someone was stalking you. He told me to stay close by."

"The driver went to go get the key to unlock the door."

The figure headed up to the front seat to get the key. He signaled to their partner to make sure everything was ready. The first perpetrator unlocked the door.

"Thank you," the CSI said. She got into the back of the vehicle and began searching around for the scissors.

The figure knew it wouldn't be long before Morgan would find what she was looking for and leave the ambulance.

"Morgan, I'm done taking pictures here, I'm going to tell Russell."

"Ok, be out in a minute," she said.

The figure quickly hopped over the front seat. He then quietly took a syringe out of his pocket and filled it with a sedative. He hopped out of the front seat and into the back of the vehicle.

"Did you find what you were looking for, miss?" the figure asked.

"Yes, I did. I should be returning them shortly," Morgan said, however, she was getting an awkward feeling being alone in a vehicle with a strange man, so she turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked, grabbing her wrist. The doors swung shut in her face. "Don't even think about screaming for help, because no one will be able to hear you. You'll be unconscious before you can get one word out of your mouth." The first perpetrator put a gloved hand over her mouth. She tried to pull his hand off her mouth, but he only tightened his grip. He pulled the syringe out of his pocket and she felt something sharp prick her neck. She tried to punch him, but that only resulted in him releasing the sedative.

"Don't worry, Morgan, everything's going to be ok," he sneered.

The CSI's vision went blurry and she lost the ability to fight off her attacker. Her body was slowly becoming paralyzed and she couldn't feel her arms or legs. She heard her attacker fumbling around for something in his pocket.

_Please, Greg, D.B, someone save me _was Morgan's last thought as the darkness swallowed her. The man smiled, realizing that his insane plan was going to work. He set the unconscious CSI down on the floor and pulled out zip-ties and duct tape. The second perpetrator quickly got into the front seat and got the ambulance running before any of the CSIs' noticed what had happened. The first perpetrator zip-tied Morgan's wrists behind her. He covered her mouth with duct tape. He then got into the passenger seat and told his partner to drive away quickly, but remembered that Morgan had a cell phone. The first perpetrator found the phone, smashed it, and threw it out the back of the vehicle. He then got back into the front seat and his partner drove away with the unconscious CSI in the back of the vehicle.

Sometime after, Morgan began to regain consciousness. The last thing she remembered was holding a pair of scissors in her hand and leaving the ambulance. Someone had grabbed her wrist and injected her with something. The world around her was somewhat blurry, but she knew that the ground beneath her was moving. She tried to sit up, but discovered that her hands were tied. She also felt something sticky around her mouth and by the smell of it, she determined that the sticky object was duct tape. Lying helpless on the floor of the vehicle and unable to cry for help, she began to hear two people talking about her and her fate.

"Hey, boss," one of them said. "Our friend's waking up."

"That's good because we're almost at our destination," the other said.

"What are we doing with her again?"

"Getting our revenge. For Natalie. The one who abducted Sara Sidle years ago and left her under a car in the middle of the desert to die. We'll make the Crime Lab pay for what they did, putting Natalie in jail for life."

Morgan couldn't believe it. Sara had been trapped under a car in the desert? Left to die? She had no idea who this Natalie person was, but was beginning to wonder if her team had noticed that she was gone. The CSI continued to hear her kidnappers talking.

"The LV Crime Lab is going to have to pay a lot of money to get their precious CSI back," the second man sneered, looking at Morgan.

"Yes, they will, but they're so good with computers and cell phones, it will be hard to keep her hidden for long," his friend said.

"You were going to D.C, weren't you? To take one of the scientists from NCIS and get our revenge on Leroy Gibbs? I have an idea: take Morgan with you. Lover boy Greg won't notice that she's gone until Monday night. By that time, her picture will be all over the Internet. Someone will want to buy her."

Morgan started crying because she realized that she was going to be sold to a stranger for a lot of money.

A few minutes later, the first man had snapped a picture of Morgan and posted it on an auction website. She was sitting in a private jet with her hands tied behind her back and mouth still covered with duct tape. The plane was leaving for Washington D.C. in an hour. Just then, someone's phone buzzed. Morgan realized that it was her emergency backup phone. She hoped that the men wouldn't notice the buzzing phone.

"What's that buzzing?" the first man asked.

"It's coming from her," the friend said, looking at Morgan.

The first man searched her and found a buzzing phone. He threw it out of the plane and watched it smash into pieces.

"Hey amigo," the second man said. "I got a notification from the auction website. Our friend Donny is going to buy her for $10,000."

Morgan felt helpless as the plane took off an hour later and landed in D.C. soon after.

Earlier that day (NCIS HQ):

Abigail Sciuto stood around in her lab staring at her computer. She had been trying to solve the case of a married couple's murder. So far, no new evidence had shown up. Before she could start searching for more evidence, she felt someone's hands on her hips. She turned around and saw her boss, Leroy Gibbs, standing and smiling at her. He pulled her in for a hug and then kissed her. They had been dating for three months now, and so far, their relationship was a secret from the team.

Abby loved being alone with Gibbs. She eagerly returned the kiss and soon the moment became a full make-out session. Abby pulled away when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Abby opened up her recent Google searches, and Gibbs acted nonchalant when Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" the agent asked. He noticed that Abby was biting her lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Nothing, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "I just came down to see if Abby had any new evidence."

"That's funny, I was about to do the same thing."

DiNozzo left the room when he heard Agent Timothy McGee call his name, and after Tony left, Abby and Gibbs continued their little make-out session. Abby looked at her watch and realized that it was time to go home already.

"Abby, I'm going to go see if DiNozzo and McGee have anything, and then I'm going to lock down the building," Gibbs said after they broke apart.

"I'm coming too, I'm just going to shut down my computer," she responded.

After shutting down the computer, Abby walked out of her lab and headed upstairs to leave the building. She said a quick goodnight to Tony, Timothy, and Gibbs, then headed out to her car.

As she turned the key in the lock, a gloved hand came over her mouth. She tried to fight off the perpetrator, but suddenly realized that she was breathing in something sweet. Chloroform.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her cell phone being smashed on the ground.

The perpetrator would finally get his revenge because Gibbs had been responsible for his brother's death several years ago. Now, Gibbs would get to experience what he had felt after losing the one person he loved. He couldn't wait to see Gibbs's reaction when he watched his girlfriend being tortured and finally dying. The man picked up Abby's motionless body and shoved her in the back of his car and drove off.

**Chapter 2: Where are Morgan & Abby?**

The first kidnapper roughly grabbed Morgan's arm once the plane landed. Another man was waiting outside the gate for his friends to arrive with his "prize." A few minutes later, the two kidnappers met up with their friend and showed him his "prize."

"She's beautiful," Morgan's buyer said. He spoke with a German accent. "Hasn't her team noticed that's she gone?"

"Probably," the first man said. "We were already 20 minutes into our journey. They might possibly think that she left without telling them. However, they'll be wishing they hadn't left her alone because we are going to send a video to them. It will show them what you've been wanting to do to someone for a long time."

"Sounds like a plan, boss," German Accent Man said. "I got your money." He handed a bag to his boss.

After a minute, the boss handed Morgan over to her buyer. "She's yours, have fun. By the way, her boyfriend's going to be very sad once he sees another man with his girlfriend."

German Accent Man forced Morgan to sit in the passenger seat of his car. He tied her wrists with rope and 15 minutes later, Morgan saw her new home: A two-story house. The man undid her wrists and led her into the house. He forced her onto his bed and handcuffed her to the bedposts. He pulled out a pocketknife and cut her shirt.

"What do you want with me?" Morgan asked as he tied her ankles to the bed with rope.

"Revenge on the LVCL. They will pay for what they did to Natalie Davis, putting her in jail," the man said as he unbuttoned her jeans. He began to put his hand on her stomach and slowly started moving up towards her neck.

"No, please! Stop!" the CSI cried as he started to pull off her underwear.

"Remember, Morgan, this will be sent to the Crime Lab and they're going to pay for what they did," the man snapped. He raped her over and over again for the next six hours.

"Well, now I just need to put this video on a flash drive and it will be at the lab Thursday night. They need a few hours to realize you're gone," the man said. He raped her again.

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, Greg was getting worried when Morgan hadn't come back with her scissors. But even worse, the ambulance that Morgan had been in was gone too. He started pacing back and forth, but stopped when he saw D.B. staring at him like, _what are you doing, kid?_ Greg flushed red in embarrassment and went back to work.

"Hey, D.B, have you seen Morgan? She went to get scissors, but the ambulance she was in is gone. That was 45 minutes ago," Greg said.

"I haven't. Maybe she went to talk to a witness," D.B. said.

"She needed to tell us if she was leaving. She is not supposed to be alone because someone has been stalking her!"

"Maybe she left to go back to the Lab. Let's give another few minutes, and if she doesn't show, we're going back to the Lab and start looking for that ambulance."

10 minutes later, the team headed back to the lab. Once they arrived, there was no sign of Morgan.

"Hey Greg, did you happen to see the license plate on the ambulance?" D.B. asked.

"No, I didn't," the lab tech said.

At NCIS HQ the next morning, Gibbs asked DiNozzo if he had seen Abby, because he had some new evidence to show her.

"I haven't seen her, Boss," the agent said. "I said goodbye to her and I haven't seen her since last night. I know she left at 10 because I looked at the clock as she left. When I left at 10:30, her car was still in the lot, but the sign-out sheet said that she signed-out at 10."

"McGee, have you seen Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I left the building at 11 and her car was still in the lot. I think she probably walked to the Starbucks down the road or to a bar."

Agent Ziva David joined in on the conversation.

"Gibbs, I think something has happened to Abby. I left the building at 11 and drove to the Starbucks down the road. It had closed two hours earlier and I went to every bar around her house and NCIS. Abby wasn't at any bar last night. Also, when I left last night, I talked to Abby's neighbors and asked them if they had seen Abby arrive home. Gibbs, she never made it home last night. I saw her smashed cell phone next to her car this morning and small white fibers. I took the fibers down to her lab, and there were traces of chloroform on the fibers."

"Someone kidnapped my girlfriend? Whoever did this, I'm going to put a bullet in their head once I find him or her!" Gibbs said angrily, sitting down at his desk. He paid no attention to the rest of the team until DiNozzo asked him a bold question.

"What's in the little black box, Boss, and how long have you two been dating?"

"We can discuss this later, DiNozzo, just get back to figuring out who took Abby."

Agent Ellie Bishop walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Why the worried face, Bishop?" Gibbs asked his newest team member.

"I found this package outside the building a few minutes ago. It's an envelope addressed to you and the label says "Abby," Ellie said.

Gibbs gave the package to Ziva to check for chemicals and bombs.

"Nothing, Gibbs, the package is safe," she said.

The Special Agent took his pocketknife and cut open the package. What he saw inside would haunt him forever.

**Chapter 3: Ransom**

When Greg walked into work Thursday night and saw that Morgan wasn't among his co-workers, he started crying.

"Greg, we think that Morgan's been kidnapped. We went over to her house last night and talked to the neighbors. They said that Morgan never came home," D.B. said.

Hodges had set up his computer to trace any phone calls that might help them to find Morgan. Just as Greg had pulled out his cell phone for any missed text messages, D.B.'s phone rang. The Supervisor looked at caller ID and told Hodges to trace the call.

"Russell," D.B. said.

"Is this a bad time, Russell? I wanted to thank you for finding Natalie Davis and giving her a permanent place to stay. I would have personally called Grissom, but he's no longer in charge. If you want to see Morgan Brody alive again, you will watch the video tape I sent in the mail last night. It's in your mailbox," a taunting voice said before hanging up.

Russell went to his work mailbox and found a manila envelope. He took it back to his desk and opened it. There was a small flash drive.

The Supervisor plugged the drive into his laptop and immediately someone off screen started talking.

"Hello Las Vegas Crime Lab members. As you already know, I have one of your co-workers. This is the price you pay for putting Natalie Davis in jail for life. You took away the one person who was important to me, so now I get to do the same thing to you." The off-screen person took the camera into another room. There was another person lying on top of someone on a bed. The team heard someone screaming.

"No, stop! Please!" the screaming continued. Greg could recognize that scream anywhere: it was Morgan.

The second person got off Morgan so the team could see her. Everyone in the lab gasped in horror. Morgan was handcuffed, had a cloth in her mouth, and was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Morgan!" Greg gasped. He started crying.

"If you want my friend to stop raping your CSI, you will fly to Washington D.C. with two million dollars in the next 24 hours. Morgan will be released, but if you don't show up with the money, she's dead. We will contact you by cell phone once the time is up to tell you where to drop off the money." The tape ended there, leaving the entire team in shock and horror.

At NCIS HQ, Gibbs was sitting at his desk, sobbing quietly. His girlfriend had been taken, and he might never see her again.

He was angry at himself for not keeping Abby safe and now she was in the hands of some insane psychopath.

He had opened the mysterious package and it contained a picture of Abby, bound and gagged to a bed.

Gibbs's desk phone rang, causing the agents to jump. Gibbs signaled to McGee to start tracing the call.

"Gibbs," the agent said.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Leroy. Your girlfriend's been wonderful, and I'm surprised that you haven't bothered started a frantic search looking for her," a voice said. "It's a shame that my friend had to use the rape kit twice because she wouldn't listen to me."

"I AM GOING TO PUT A BULLET IN YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE HEAD ONCE I FIND YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"You had my brother killed several years ago. Now, I'm going to have your girlfriend killed so you know what it was like for me all those years after my brother died."

"I'm the one you want; you can do whatever you want to me. Just let my girlfriend go, and I can be the one you torture or do whatever you want with," Gibbs said, hoping this would persuade the perpetrator to let her go.

"You would take her place? Are you sure? Once you take her place, you will never see the light of day again because you will be tortured day and night," the voice said.

"I will take Abby's place, just let me say goodbye to her once I meet you. That is my final decision."

"Alright then, it's a deal. But first, I will need five million dollars in the next 24 hours and once you meet me, you can give me the money and Abby's home free."

"It's done," Gibbs said.

"I will contact you again in 24 hours to let you know where to meet me," the voice replied before hanging up.

Gibbs put his head in his hands. He would never get to ask the one question that he had been wanting to ask her for a while: asking her to be his wife.

"DiNozzo, to answer your earlier question, we have been together for three months. Today is my last day at NCIS because tomorrow begins day one of torture for the rest of my life. I am sacrificing myself to let Abby go. In the small box was an engagement ring. I was going to ask her to be my wife, and now I can't. I'm sorry, everyone, I made the decision to take her place. DiNozzo, you are now in charge of NCIS once I'm gone," Gibbs said before leaving the room, trying to keep the tears hidden, but they came before he left the room.

DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, and Ellie looked at each other in disbelief. Their boss was leaving NCIS to save their best friend and that he would be tortured day and night.

**Chapter 4: The Person of Interest Team Involved**

Multi-billionaire software engineer Harold Finch continued to stare at his computer, astounded at what the Machine had just sent him: The social security numbers of a CSI and an NCIS forensic scientist. As he got out of his chair, he began looking for his two partners: John Reese and Samantha Shaw. However, only John's dog Bear came around the corner when Finch called his name.

Meanwhile, John was at his apartment, sleeping peacefully beside Samantha Shaw. Finch had been noticing that John was spending a lot more time with Shaw. When Finch had accidently walked in on John and Shaw kissing, Finch noticed John's undeniable facial expression: the ex-CIA agent was in love with the ex-ISA agent.

John awoke to Samantha's arms wrapped around him and his cell phone ringing.

"Finch, what's up? Do we have a new number?" Reese asked.

"Actually, we have two. Where are you and Ms. Shaw anyway?"

"Well, Shaw is with me and we are at my apartment," Reese said, trying to wake Shaw up.

"You need to get over to the Library ASAP, our two numbers are in danger and we don't have much time to save them," Finch said, hanging up.

Reese shook Shaw awake, gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, and told her that the Machine had given out two numbers.

"Two numbers? We rarely get more than one," she said, kissing him back.

"Don't forget that the Machine gave us 39 numbers when we were taking down HR," Reese said.

Once at the Library, Finch told them about their new numbers.

"Our first number is Morgan Brody, Las Vegas CSI. She was abducted from a crime scene in an ambulance. She is being held somewhere in Washington D.C. and isn't being released until the kidnappers get two million dollars ransom," he said.

"How many kidnappers?" Shaw asked.

"So far, three. One has a French accent, the others Spanish and German. The third kidnapper paid his friends $10,000 to buy her. So far, she has been raped by this guy for over 8 hours, possibly longer. I can't track the phone, since it's a burner, but I did manage to find the battery's GPS coordinates. The phone was tossed in a trash can outside of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of D.C. Fortunately, the warehouse has cameras, and for the past 15 minutes, I have been trying to hack into them."

"What about the other number?" Reese asked.

"Our second number is Abigail Scuito, NCIS Forensic Scientist. I bought two tickets for you and Ms. Shaw to fly to D.C. and help rescue the women," Finch said.

The next day, Reese and Shaw were down the street from the warehouse, when Shaw spotted a man dragging a young woman towards another part of the warehouse.

"Oh my gosh, that's Abby! I'm going after him!" Shaw said. But before she could leave, John gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Be careful," he said. "I'm going to go around the back and try to find the other kidnappers. How much time before everyone is supposed to be here delivering the money?"

"45 minutes."

Reese and Shaw pulled out their guns and started walking towards the warehouse. Shaw had snuck up behind the man dragging Abby and pointed her gun at him.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot you in the head right here, right now," Shaw threatened. But it wasn't long before Shaw felt the prick of something sharp in her neck and everything went black.

After a few minutes, Shaw regained consciousness. She discovered that she was bound and gagged. She saw a man holding her cell phone in one hand, and her gun in the other.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty's awake. I'm sure your boyfriend probably wondering what happened to you, since he's been texting you every two minutes," a man with a German accent said. "This day's getting better and better, now that I have three hostages that I can get money for."

Outside the warehouse, John kept texting Shaw, wondering if she had taken out the kidnapper yet. He had taken out the one with the Spanish accent. Reese finally dialed Shaw's number and hoped that she would pick up.

"Mr. Reese, how are you?" a voice said.

"Who are you?" Reese demanded.

"My name doesn't matter. What matters is that I have your girlfriend. Want to say hello? Oh, wait, she can't because she's a little tied up and gagged right now. I thank you for the gun. She's shut up since I started playing with it."

"I will kill you if you hurt her!" Reese demanded.

"Nice try, Mr. Reese, but you have 30 minutes until everyone else arrives with the ransom money. We can talk then about releasing Shaw," the voice said, then hung up.

"Mr. Reese, is everything ok?" Finch asked into his earpiece. "Where's Ms. Shaw?"

"We've got a problem, Finch. They took Shaw."

**Chapter 5: The Showdown**

Meanwhile, three blocks away from the warehouse, D.B. and Greg were waiting for Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Reese. They would be driving together to the abandoned warehouse.

30 minutes later, everyone arrived at the warehouse: D.B, Greg, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Reese. D.B and Gibbs were holding the ransom money bags and everyone nervously walked to the warehouse.

"Who's there?" the man with the German accent said. "Please say your names and where you're from!"

"D.B. and Greg from Las Vegas Crime Lab, Gibbs and DiNozzo from NCIS, and John from the CIA," D.B. said.

"Leroy Gibbs, please step forward first with the money so we can complete the deal. Leave your gun on the ground."

Gibbs set down his gun, said a goodbye to DiNozzo, and walked towards German Accent Man.

"Well done, Agent Gibbs. Amigo, go get the girl, the deal is done."

Spanish Accent Man came back a minute later with a scared-looking Abby. She ran towards Gibbs, who immediately gave her a long passionate-goodbye kiss. She kissed him again, and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Abbs. I love you so much, I'm sorry it has to end this way," Gibbs said, taking her hand in his and kissed it. He let her hand go, and Gibbs put his hands behind his head. Spanish Accent Man handcuffed his hands and led him down to a room. The man handcuffed Gibbs to the bed and pulled out a Taser. Spanish Accent Man started shocking Gibbs with the Taser, and immediately the agent was screaming because he had been shocked over 15 times.

"You sacrificed yourself for your girlfriend," the man sneered. "Don't forget, there is no going back on what you said."

Then, the man gave Leroy something to drink.

"By the way, you just drank a cup of water with sodium pentothal in it," Spanish Accent Man said.

Gibbs's vision went blurry and soon after, he saw nothing but black.

The rest of the team was preparing to hand over the ransom money bags when all over a sudden, Las Vegas Homicide Detective Jim Brass kicked the back door open. He and the Las Vegas CSIs had taken out the other kidnapper. Before D.B. had entered the warehouse, he had texted Brass to come to the location as backup. Brass had arrived in D.C. to help D.B. and Greg out with the hostages.

What happened next was something that would haunt the Las Vegas Crime Lab forever. German Accent Man pulled D.B. into a headlock (since the Supervisor was standing so close to the perp.) Brass and everyone else pointed their guns at the perp, but the man was quicker. He had D.B. in a tight headlock and soon pointed his loaded gun at the Supervisor's head.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!" the man shouted. D.B. was starting to turn a little blue.

"IT'S OVER, RONNY. YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED, WE CAN SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD RIGHT NOW," Brass snapped.

The homicide detective reacted quickly and shot Ronny in the shoulder, allowing D.B. to escape the man's grasp. Nick saw Spanish Accent Man and took off after him. The CSI tackled the suspect and arrested him. Brass arrested Ronny and threatened to shoot him again if he didn't say where the women were. DiNozzo found Gibbs and took the handcuffs off him. The other CSIs arrested the other kidnappers. Sara took the money and put it the trunk of Brass's rental car. Morgan ran into Greg's arms and nearly caused him to fall over. He kissed Morgan several times and took her to the hospital. Morgan had some damage to her insides, but would make a full recovery taking medication every day for the next few months. Gibbs gave Abby another long passionate kiss. He wasn't going to lose her again. He took her to the hospital and she was back to work a week later. John picked Shaw up off the ground and kissed her deeply. He had been planning to propose to her after they headed back to New York after rescuing Morgan and Abby.

A month later, the kidnappers were found guilty of multiple charges, including rape. They were sentenced to death several weeks later.

**Chapter 6: Life is good **

Six months later, Greg and Morgan were happy to be back together. She loved going to his house after work and spending time in those protective arms. Greg was keeping a gun in the bedside table. However, Morgan was having reoccurring nightmares of Ronny raping her, so she went to see a doctor. She was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder.

A week after Morgan's diagnosis, Greg asked to speak to her dad privately before shift ended that day.

Greg knocked on her dad's door.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Hello sir," Greg replied.

"What can I do for you, Greg?" Morgan's dad, Conrad, asked.

"There's a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"Ask me anything."

"I love Morgan with all my heart and I care about her a lot. I came to ask you if I may have Morgan's hand in marriage," Greg said, confidently.

"Well, we haven't gotten along on the best of terms for a while now. But after her kidnapping, I've noticed that you really do care about her lot, and you have been taking good care ever since she was diagnosed with PTSD. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, Greg, if you're going to be my son-in-law, please call me Conrad, even at work."

"Thank you, Conrad!"

Two Weeks Later:

"What are we meeting in the conference room for, Greg?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna ask Morgan to marry me, and I want you guys to all be here when I do it."

"Greg, Morgan just arrived," D.B. said. "I asked the receptionist to text me when she arrived."

Morgan had been told to go to the conference room because there was a surprise for her. She walked into the room and saw all her friends sitting around the table looking at Greg.

"Don't you have something to ask her?" Nick teased.

"Shut up, bro, she just got here," Greg said.

Greg got out of his seat, and got down on one knee in front of Morgan.

"Morgan Brody, I love you so much and I don't want to spend another day of the rest of my life without you." He pulled out a small velvet box and showed her a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you be my wife?"

Morgan gasped and looked at the ring, then back to Greg. After a few seconds, she said the one word that Greg had wanted her to say.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, Greg! I will marry you!"

Greg kissed Morgan and slid the ring on her finger as the conference room burst into applause.

Gibbs had proposed to Abby two days ago, and of course, she said yes. He had been married four times, once happily, and the others had ended in divorce. His first wife and daughter were killed in a car accident. He had never felt this happy in his life after he had first told Abby three months ago that he loved her.

Shaw had spent every day since her kidnapping in Reese's apartment. She always felt safe there, especially at night, when he protectively wrapped his arms around her. However, one night, after he brought her back to his apartment, he made her dinner. After dinner, they sat on the couch, and Reese put his arm around her waist. There was a gun in the coffee table, just in case someone tried to kidnap them or break into his apartment. Reese never left any room without a gun; he wasn't letting anyone get near his girlfriend again. Not after she had been abducted and raped. He got off the couch, turned to face Shaw, and pulled out a ring box.

"Samantha Shaw, you are the one woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. No one else. I love you so much and I am NEVER, EVER going to let anyone get near you like that again. Will you marry me?"

Shaw almost fainted at the sight of the ring. John took her hand, preventing her from falling off the couch. She looked at the ring for a few seconds, then back at Reese.

"Yes, John, a million times, yes."

**Chapter 7: Weddings & After **

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SEXUAL SCENES, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

*LAS VEGAS*

Greg stood at the end of the aisle, standing next to his best man Nick, waiting for Morgan to walk down the aisle. Sara walked down first; she was the maid of honor.

Morgan walked down next; she looked stunning in her dress. Conrad was trying not to cry, but the tears came as he put Morgan's hand in Greg's, looking at his beautiful daughter. She was moving on in her life.

Morgan didn't realize that the ceremony was almost over until she heard Greg say the final words.

"I do."

"Morgan Brody, do you take Gregory Sanders to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" Nick asked.

"I do," she said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Greg brought her face up to his and kissed her longingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

He was going to surprise Morgan with a two-week trip to Paris.

"Well, Mrs. Sanders, are you ready for the trip to…Paris?" Greg asked, revealing two plane tickets.

Morgan jumped a little at the sound of her new name and then stared at Greg. She had always wanted to go to Paris since she was a teenager, but her parents never took her.

"Oh Greg, how did you know?"

"I listened to you, beautiful. You said you always wanted to go to Paris."

A few days later, Greg had collapsed on the bed, extremely tired after walking all day, and visiting the Eifel Tower. However, after he started flipping through the TV channels, he noticed that Morgan wasn't with him.

"Morgan? You there?" he called.

"Yep, just finishing up a little surprise for you," she responded.

She walked into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and her hair in a ponytail.

"Morgan Brody Sanders, are you trying to seduce me?" Greg said.

"Maybe," she said as she slowly took her hair out of the ponytail and undid her bathrobe. She was standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. The look she gave him was _I want you to do this. I want you to make love to me. _She hopped onto the bed and pushed Greg onto his back.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, Mrs. Sanders?" Greg said, smiling.

"Yes, Greg," She took his shirt off and kissed him.

Greg sat up, still kissing her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She kissed him and threw a pillow off the bed. He kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. He pushed her onto her back and ran his hands across her chest. Morgan threw another pillow off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around both of them.

"Greg, I want you to examine all of _this." _She wanted to feel him on her body.

"I can do whatever you ask me to do, Mrs. Sanders. I'm yours until the day I die," he responded, kissing her deeply.

After a while, Morgan woke up in bed with Greg's arms around her.

About three weeks later, she began feeling tired at work. She was also feeling nauseous more often. D.B. had come into Greg's office to give him his newest case and found Morgan there also.

"Greg, we got a dead body found in a dumpster just off The Strip. You coming? Morgan, you can work this case with Greg," D.B. said.

Morgan nodded an 'ok', then immediately ran past D.B. to get to the bathroom. This had been her second time throwing up at work. She knew that D.B. would start asking her if she was ok. But, after realizing that she was gaining some weight, eating more, having some shortness of breath, and feeling tired all the time, she was getting the feeling that she was pregnant. Morgan left a note for her Supervisor telling him that she wasn't feeling good and that she was going home. But before she headed home, she stopped at the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

After she arrived home, she completed the instructions and waited 15 minutes for the results. She heard the timer _ding, _and then walked into the bathroom. She picked up the test and looked for a check mark. If there was a check mark, she was pregnant. If there was a straight line, she wasn't pregnant.

The screen was blank for a minute, but then the little symbol appeared. A CHECK MARK.

Morgan almost fainted from the results. She was having a baby? She couldn't believe it.

When Greg came home the next morning, Morgan held the test in her hand behind her back. She was nervous about telling him the news, because she didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Morning, beautiful," Greg said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for asking. About that, I found out the reason for why I threw up yesterday."

"What made you sick? It's ok, you can tell me anything."

"Ok, here it goes… I'm pregnant," she said.

"You are? I'm so happy, Morgan! We're gonna have a baby!" He picked her up and kissed her.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I love you, I'm not gonna leave just because you're pregnant. I wanted to have a child with you. And now, that wish has come true!"

At 12 weeks pregnant:

Morgan was a little nervous about telling the team her big news. But, she would start showing in the next few weeks.

"So I hear you have big news, bro," Nick said, as he took Sara's hand in his own and waited for the rest of the team to arrive in the conference room.

"Yes, but before we share the news, when did you and Sara start dating?" Greg asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Does Russell know?" Morgan whispered.

"Why would I tell him that? He would fire me and Sara both."

"Just asking," Greg said.

Russell sat down next to Nick and the CSI was feeling a little awkward. Did his boss know about him dating Sara?

The rest of the team had arrived and were excited to hear Greg and Morgan's news.

"What's your news, Greg?" Hodges asked.

"Morgan and I are having a baby."

"Congrats, man!" Nick said. "I bet it's a girl."

"I think it's a boy," Sara said.

"What if it's twins?" Hodges asked.

"Even better," Morgan replied.

Two days later, everyone in the lab was betting on the baby's gender and if there was more than one baby.

The Big Day:

Morgan was sitting in Greg's lab, reviewing DNA evidence from their current case, when she began feeling sharp pains in her stomach.

"Is it time?" Greg asked.

"Yep. I feel like passing out just from the pain," Morgan replied.

15 minutes later, Greg got Morgan to the hospital in time and the nurses immediately took her to the first delivery room that was open.

"Push! Push!" the midwife urged Morgan.

Every time Morgan felt a contraction, she would grab Greg's hand and push as hard as she could. Just when she thought she didn't have any energy left in her, she heard the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy!" the midwife said.

Morgan smiled, knowing that she and Greg were going to have a happy family raising their son and possibly having another child.

"Morgan, I just thought of the perfect name for our son," Greg said.

"What did you come up with?"

"Gilbert. I named him after my old boss, Gilbert Grissom, who is Sara's ex-husband."

"Gilbert Sanders. I love that name."

About 5 minutes later, Morgan started getting pain in her stomach again. It felt like the same pains she had experienced while giving birth to Gilbert.

"Nurse, my wife is getting abdominal pains!" Greg shouted.

A nurse quickly came in to check on Morgan, and after a physical examination, the nurse came back with some shocking news.

"Morgan, you're having twins."

Not long after hearing those words, Morgan gave birth to a seven-pound girl. She and Greg decided to name their daughter Lea.

*WASHINGTON, D.C.*

Gibbs and Abby have been happily married for two months now, and are thinking about having their own family. They plan on buying a bigger house, having one or two kids, and possibly getting a dog.

One day after work, Abby relaxed on the bed, watching TV. She ate a bag of Cheetos while waiting for Gibbs to come home. He had to give Director Vance the latest news on the case he was working.

Abby had been wanting to have children for a long time, until she was told last week that she was unable to have any. When she first discovered a month ago that she was pregnant, she was overjoyed at being able to start a family. She went to the doctor for her yearly checkup, but was told that she had suffered a miscarriage and would not be able to have children.

Abby heard her husband walk through the door.

"Beautiful, I'm home," she heard Gibbs say. "Where are you?"

"In the bedroom," she said.

Gibbs walked in and saw that his wife was crying.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I can't have children, Gibbs. Ever. I suffered a miscarriage last week and was told I could never have children," she said.

Gibbs pulled his wife close, stroking her hair and hugging her, which soon progressed to kissing and love-making.

Nine months after learning she would be unable to have a child, Abby began to think about adopting. She was at work one day when she started feeling lower back pain. She found it hard enough to walk up the stairs to tell DiNozzo, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Bishop the latest DNA match. As soon as she reached the Bullpen, she started losing her balance and had to grab onto Gibbs's desk for support.

"You all right, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby didn't answer because she passed out on the floor.

"DiNozzo, get an ambulance up here now!" Gibbs shouted.

Abby awoke to a brightly lit room. The last thing she remembered was heading to the Bullpen to tell everyone about the latest DNA match and suddenly passing out.

"Mrs. Gibbs, can you hear me?" someone asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You're at a hospital because you passed out during work. Fortunately, you did not injure yourself or your baby," a nurse said.

"My what?" Abby asked in shock.

"You didn't know? You're nine months pregnant and about to deliver soon, the baby's crowning!"

"No, that's not possible! I can't have children!"

The nurse took Abby to another room and she demanded that Gibbs be in the room with her. Meanwhile, Gibbs had been pacing back and forth nervously around the waiting room, hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with his wife. He saw a nurse walking towards him.

"Mr. Gibbs?" the woman said.

"Yes?" the Special agent replied.

"You need to come with me. Your wife is having a baby and she wants you to be in the room with her."

Gibbs just stared at the nurse as if she had three heads. This couldn't be happening, his wife couldn't have children.

"Are you sure my wife is pregnant? She is unable to have children."

"I'm sure she's pregnant. She is going to have the baby in the next couple of hours or so," the nurse said.

Gibbs followed the nurse to the delivery room and took Abby's hand.

"How is this possible?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know," he said.

Soon after, Abby began feeling contractions again and was told to push as hard as she could. After just 15 minutes, the sound of a newborn baby's crying filled the room.

"It's a girl!" the nurse said. Abby didn't have much time to look at her daughter because the nurse took the baby away.

"Where is my daughter going?" Gibbs asked.

"We have to run a few tests because your wife didn't know she was pregnant. We need to make sure the baby is full-term and healthy," the nurse said.

After an hour, the nurse came back with a little pink bundle in her arms. "Your daughter is full-term and perfectly healthy," she said, handing the baby to Abby. The nurse left the room soon after.

Abby stroked her daughter's cheek and held her close. She couldn't believe she just had a baby, after being told months ago that she would never be able to have a child. She handed the baby to Gibbs. The agent couldn't believe that he was a father again. He had been so depressed after losing his first daughter, Kelly, to a sniper. Both parents decided to name their daughter Hope Shannon Kelly Gibbs.

*New York*

John and Samantha had a small wedding, inviting all of their closest friends and family. After four months, the young couple was thinking about having children. One day, after saving their latest person of interest, Shaw made sure she was the first person at Reese's apartment. She did a careful search, and found the apartment empty. She found a note on the counter from Reese as she was pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

_Sam,_

_I'm meeting Finch for coffee. Should be home 4:30._

_Love you,_

_Reese_

Shaw looked at the clock and realized that she had 10 minutes until he arrived home. She changed into her favorite robe and sprayed perfume all over the apartment. She sat down on the bed and turned on the TV, which happened to be playing _CSI. _

John opened the front door, and immediately was hit with the smell of Shaw's favorite perfume.

"Shaw, I'm home. Where are you?"

"Bedroom," a voice said.

John entered the room and found Shaw laying on the bed, watching TV. She was wearing her favorite silk robe, burgundy with white lace.

"Hello, handsome," she said, pausing the TV and getting off the bed. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. "You won't be needing that suit for a while, and I won't be needing this robe either."

As Reese took off his tie and started to take off his suit, Shaw undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. "See? What did I tell you? I said you wouldn't be needing that suit," she said. She came up to him and started to undo the rest of the buttons. He kissed her deeply and removed her bra. She removed his suit and kissed him back, only to be interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Who could be wanting to talk to us now?" she asked, but was interrupted by a kiss.

"No one important. If it was Finch, he would call. And it's not the Machine, since it only sends text messages or calls our phones," Reese replied.

A couple of months later, Shaw began feeling tired all the time, and she found especially hard to punch and kick people when she needed to. She thought it was just fatigue, so she decided to go home and rest. The fatigue soon faded away and Shaw was back to her normal self. However, one night seven months later, she woke up screaming in pain. She felt like someone was hitting her in the stomach with a crowbar.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "It feels like someone is hitting me with a crowbar."

"Do you want to go to a hospital?"

"Yes."

20 minutes later, a nurse came into the room and told Shaw the most shocking news of her life.

"Mrs. Reese, you're pregnant."

Shaw looked at the nurse as if she had just come face-to-face with a serial killer. "What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant!"

"We did a physical examination five minutes ago, and the baby's crowning! You're going to deliver in the next half hour or so," the nurse said.

Shaw was taken into a delivery room and another nurse was sent to go get John.

Reese saw the nurse walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Reese?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked. "Is my wife ok?"

"She's perfectly fine. She is about to deliver a baby though, and she wants you in the room when she has him or her."

"What are you talking about? My wife isn't pregnant!"

"She actually is. The baby is crowning and will be delivered in the next half hour or so."

John followed the nurse to the room and took Shaw's hand. Not long after, a baby's cry filled the room.

"You have a girl!" the nurse said. She came back 15 minutes later with a pink-blanketed bundle in her arms. She handed the baby to Shaw.

"She's beautiful," Sam said to Reese. Both parents stroked their daughter's cheek and named her Jessica. A couple days later, Shaw brought Jessica to the Library so that she could meet Finch.

"So I hear you have good news, John," Finch said, after giving Bear his breakfast.

"We do, Harold. I have a daughter," Reese said. Shaw showed Finch her little bundle of joy.

"Since when did you have a baby Samantha?"

"I only found out two days ago," she replied. "That was the reason why I was feeling tired all the time months ago. Finch, this is Jessica."

"She's beautiful, both of you."

"You're now officially Uncle Harold, Finch," Reese said, wrapping around his arm around Shaw's waist. 


End file.
